


Some Other Nights.

by Quinton_Hawk



Series: Quin's Cinderella Phenomenon addiction [5]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt: I Can't Imagine This World Without You., Rod Bad Ending Aftermath, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinton_Hawk/pseuds/Quinton_Hawk
Summary: The words echoed in her head until she could think of nothing else. Other words fell upon deaf ears in lieu of his fading voice.“…You’ve been my beloved for quite some time already, Lucette.”The more it plays in her mind, the more faded it sounds… the more time wears away at it.It’s been quite some time now, hasn’t it? The clocks and calendars tell her that life goes on, but even now, thinking of him makes it seem to stop dead in its tracks.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Rod Benedikt Widdensov, Lucette/Rod
Series: Quin's Cinderella Phenomenon addiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Some Other Nights.

The words echoed in her head until she could think of nothing else. Other words fell upon deaf ears in lieu of his fading voice.

_“…You’ve been my beloved for quite some time already, Lucette.”_

The more it plays in her mind, the more faded it sounds… the more time wears away at it.

It’s been quite some time now, hasn’t it? The clocks and calendars tell her that life goes on, but even now, thinking of him makes it seem to stop dead in its tracks.

_“…But it doesn’t matter, does it? I will die soon.”_

Her fist hits Rod’s old desk in an uncontrollable wave of pain. Those words had power over her. _He_ had power over her. How could she have let it come to this? Mother would have told her that she was a fool for letting this happen!

…and she would be right.

A sob rips itself from her throat as the tears resurface; they never seemed to run dry.

“…Why? _Why play with my heart and then leave_?!” She cried breathlessly, with a break in her voice that sounded just short of a sob. Her voice shakes and wavers from the cold, or perhaps not the cold, she doesn’t care. Her breath fogs in front of her face as she doubles over in his chair.

The more she thinks of it, the more she feels like she just made the wrong decisions. That it was her fault, that if only she had done something, or hadn’t asked Mythros to-

_“You’ve done nothing wrong Lucette. So, please don’t blame yourself.”_

The glasses smash against the wall when she upsets the table, her magic flying further out of control.

“Liar!” Lucette screamed, her voice breaking. The anger and sadness were like fire and ice in her veins, leaving nothing left but the wreckage that he had made her into in its wake. The rage of dying stars was nothing compared to the hot fury that made the tears that grief brought on boil in her eyes.

 _What right did he have_ to break her apart and then leave? _What right did he have_ to show her that everything she had known was wrong and then die before he could teach her what was right?

Her fingers tangle in her un-done hair and the sting of her scalp when she pulls on it seems subdued by the throb of her heart.

If it weren’t for that ache, she would be convinced that she didn’t have a beating heart anymore. She would be sure that he had taken it with him, and that the seafoam had wormed its way into her chest instead.

The pain wasn’t as sharp as it used to be, Lucette noted. It was a duller ache now, but it was one that refused to be quieted or quelled. Diseases could be treated, pain could be numbed, but heartbreak had no cure.

_Perhaps_ , she thought, _this is how Rod felt_.

 _…Perhaps,_ she thought, _that why he knew exactly what to say. Because that was what he wanted to hear… what I_ didn’t _say to him._

She couldn’t imagine being without him… How could she go back to being alone again? After… everything. Lucette had wanted to learn to love him, not learn to live without him. How was this… fair?

She fell forward out of his old chair and down onto her knees, burning them on the rough carpet.

It wasn’t every night that she was like this anymore. Not every night was spent mourning what couldn’t be helped ( _what could have been helped if she was strong enough_ ). Some nights were spent remembering finer nights with better words spoken and heart aflutter at memories she knew would leave her one day.

…She got on well without him, on some other nights. Colder ones like these would bring back too much. The warmth of his smile always left acid tears on the back of her hands just as it did now, her fingers curling into the carpet as the warmth fades.

She would never feel warm again. Not without him.

“Fine, then. _Leave_ ,” she whispers brokenly. “See if… I care…” She did care, but she wouldn’t give this world the satisfaction of taking both Rod and her heart in one fell swoop. Not like this.

When she opens her bleary eyes, she sees the plush toy rabbit that used to belong to Rod, lying still and silent, sprawled on the ground by the overturned desk. The small button eyes are glassy and cold. He stopped talking only days after Rod was gone, and all life faded from the stitches of the only friend that Lucette had left; the only small piece of Rod that she had gotten to keep with her.

Lucette takes a deep waving breath, trying to steady herself before the dam breaks and she lets out a small cry, hanging her head.

“… _I can’t imagine this world without you_.” Lucette shuts her eyes tight, willing the clocks to reverse and the calendars to flip back. She couldn’t take this without him. She couldn’t take this _alone_.

“I’m sorry, Rod… I’m so, so, sorry.”


End file.
